Remembering Sunday
by Yamiga
Summary: AU. Asami figures out that Takaba has discovered his secret, and that the boy has now gone and runaway. Caught in the depth of his own mistakes, Asami still attempts to take back what is his, despite the fact that the truth is inevitable. Small continuation of "The Runaway." Asami's P.O.V


**Author's Note: Okay, so...I'm not sure if I'll write a sequel to "The Run Away", if I do, it'll be after my main story Die Young is finished. But, here's a little sequel to "The Runaway", and Asami's P.O.V. So, hope you like it!**

**Summary: Asami figures out that Takaba has discovered his secret, and that the boy has now gone missing. Caught in the depth of his own mistakes, Asami still attempts to take back what is his, despite the fact that the truth is inevitable.**

* * *

Asami sat in his arm chair that night, waiting with an anxiety about him as he sat, smoking his cigarette and drinking a glass of wine. Kirishima had been gone for at least three hours with no word of Takaba's whereabouts. Asami was beginning to get impatient.

In the bed room, lay his fiance, sleeping, oblivious to all of this. She had come into the picture while Takaba was gone on a trip with a few friends. Asami imagined the shock the poor boy felt returning home to find a woman taking his place. If in a different situation, it would have been hysterical, but now, Asami was only interested in getting his toy back.

Closing his eyes, the man began to drift. Calling Kirishima would be useless, the secretary could only do so much. It was at times like this however, where Asami felt the most mundane, the most human. When things flew completely out of control and were out of his hands. He didn't want to reflect on what he did, on what he had done to Takaba, that would ruin his pride, even admitting it to himself.

All he needed to do at that moment was sleep. He had longed convinced himself that this relationship with this famous politician only ensured the success of his business. With the troubling waves that were hitting the Japanese economy, Asami needed to make sure things were stable. When Takaba returned, he would understand this, Asami would make him, one way or another.

* * *

Asami was woken early that morning by the sound of someone opening the door. He cracked an eye open, realizing that he had fallen asleep on the armchair the night before.

In the doorway, Kirishima stood looking less enthusiastic, his tie gone, his glasses in his hand. He looked at Asami, and shook his head.

"I couldn't find him anywhere, what's worse, he's shut down his bank accounts, he's changed his credit card numbers, all in less than twelve hours."

Asami couldn't conceal the anger in his face. "Set out for him again later, I want documents pulled up, everything. I want_"

The door to the bedroom opened and out stepped Asami's fiance, dressed like a jewel. She exited the room, smiled at Asami and looked towards Kirishima. She never liked Kirishima, perhaps it was his nosiness towards the situation with she and Asami.

"Good morning dear." She told Asami, the man cringed. "What has you so tense?" It was clear that she felt the air about the two men.

Kirishima took advantage of her obliviousness, bowed, and left.

* * *

Breakfast was eaten, Asami's fiance went out for the day, and he went straight to searching for Takaba. He checked files, he checked the homes of Takaba's friends, etc., jobs, history, banknotes, etc. He had many people working under him, looking for the same boy, but nothing worked. Somehow, someone was covering for the boy, this had become very clear to Asami. Never had Takaba's personal things been guarded this much.

Still, that didn't stop him, as he sat at his computer, picking up leads, losing them, etc. He'd find Takaba eventually.

* * *

Days had passed and there was no sign of Takaba anywhere.

Asami was losing his mind, once or twice he had yelled at his fiance, scaring her to the point of tears. But he didn't care, he wasn't in the mood for sympathy. In addition, his workers were not giving him any valuable information, this was all beginning to pester him.

Takaba could not have gone far, the boy couldn't think ahead, he had left only on a whim. The only thing Asami could conjure was that someone was perhaps helping Takaba, someone that Asami knew very long. The thought of Feilong popped into his head, but the man's business was going down hill. Asami's fiance and her family had close ties with Feilong's older brother, and had even prevented his death after Asami shot him. Now, years later, Yatsu had come to claim the business, "killing" Feilong in the process. Feilong was long out of the picture, and Asami highly doubted that Yatzu would help Takaba.

He had phoned Mitarai who had told him Takaba had quit days ago. Kou nor Takato admitted to knowing where he was, and Asami could see the honesty in their eyes. Asami made way to question two of Takaba's other friends, but they were gone, and Momohara Ai-chan, it seemed as though Takaba was only her photographer, nothing more.

Asami was running out of ideas, the last and final person he thought about made him cringe. The only man that could truly turn his world upside down and that was his irrational older brother, Ryusuke. He didn't feel like calling him, knowing what this would lead to. He only rested his phone on his desk, and shut his computer. Had he done the right thing? Maybe to him, it was right, it was just...but to Akihito, someone so delicate and very oblivious to situations such as these.

Takaba was soft, fragile, he wasn't a scary mafia boss who knew how to hide his emotions. It was Asami's fault for not respecting those aspects inTakab, it was Asami's fault for toying with his emotions.

* * *

"Leave him be." Kirishima's words impacted Asami, but he didn't show it. "Let him go. What use would he have now?" Asami tried to ignore his secretary, as he sat in his desk, gazing over pictures Takaba taken months ago. Three months ago exactly, Takaba had been gone longer however. These pictures were obtained by Asami, in hopes of finding his lost lover, but all his efforts seemed to fail. He was losing himself, his wedding was in a week, and he was sure that his fiance was terrified of him.

"Ryuichi." It had been such a long time since someone had called Asami by his first name, it sounded strange whenever someone said it. He tore his eyes from the pictures and stared at Kirishima.

"What?"

"Stop this." Kirishima's voice was stern. "You're tearing yourself apart for someone_"

"Kirishima, don't you understand? I need to make things right." Asami realized how out of character he sounded, how childish, but he had no idea what to do. He felt as if Kirishima was the only person that could understand him, the only person whom he could trust.

"I have to find Takaba, I have to_"

"And cancel the wedding?" Kirishima sighed, and took off his glasses. He seemed even more stress than Asami at that moment, as he ran his hand through his greying hair. He then looked at his boss and frowned. "Do you love Takaba?"

"Yes, I've been trying to ignore that fact for such a long time, but I do." He put his head in his hands. "My false pride, clouded my vision, my emotions. I didn't once think of Takaba's feeling through this all. I didn't think of how he would feel...and now...he's gone. I remember his smile, his face, but that's all fading away. I can't lose him."

"Then let him go." Kirishima's tone was harsh. "You'll lose him for good, if you bring him back here." And with that, the secretary left the room.

Asami remained in his chair minutes after that before finally, tossing the pictures of Takaba in the trash can. Then, standing up, he slowly walked over to the window, and looked outside. The bright sunlight seemed like a mockery of what he felt at the moment. Darkness, despair, agony...he wanted to scream. He had made the mistake, he had lost Takaba and there was no getting him back.

Closing his eyes, he did something very strange.

He fell to his knees, and for minutes, remained in that position. He reflected on the past, his past with Takaba. A now vivid image of a casual Sunday, popped into Asami's mind. He remembered sitting at the table, having a small yet memorable breakfast with Takaba. The youngster had actually made Asami laugh, most likely a silly comment about breakfast. In addition, Asami had seen that smile that he missed so much, the smile that had truly been his reason for continuing on.

Asami closed his eyes, and smiled a bit, kneeling there, remembering Sunday. A peaceful day, he and Takaba would simply sit on the sofa or lay in bed, watch TV or something of the sort.

Asami now longed for those days, those Sunday's when Takaba was with him, when Takaba was his. Now, he had finally come to terms with himself that Takaba wasn't coming back, and that he had no one else to blame but himself.

Sunday had come and gone, and with it, Takaba vanished as well.

* * *

**Does Asami get married? -Yes**

**Will there be a sequel to this and 'The Runaway' - Yes, but in the future**

**Is Feilong still alive - Hm...perhaps**

**Who is Ryusuke - You'll see!**

**Please review, I don't own the finder series!**


End file.
